


Behind the Curtain

by morrezela



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerrica and Rio are on the 'off again' part of their relationship cycle. But there's somebody else out there who is attracted to Jem, even if she would never admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Curtain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



> I'm setting this in the 80s when having a gay tryst would be a lot more damaging to a career than it would be today.

There were drawbacks to being the darling pop superstar of the world. There was the problem with her secret identity, and there was the fact that Jerrica never had time for herself. But there was a problem that she couldn’t just share with her sister or friends. She definitely couldn’t share it with Rio. She _especially_ couldn’t share it with him when they were on the ‘on again’ phase of their relationship.

 

Sometimes, sometimes Jerrica just couldn’t stand the rules that either Jerrica Benton or Jem had to live by. There were things that good girls just weren’t allowed to do- stroking her pussy while thinking about another woman’s tits was one of those things. Fuck, Jem was barely allowed to think about sex at all. Being perpetually unavailable helped build the male fan base.

 

Being outed as a lesbian would sink Jem’s career. It would ruin the Holograms and maybe even Starlight Music. After all, Jerrica had never managed to sign a successful act that wasn’t Jem and the Holograms.

 

Most days being in the closet didn’t bother her. It wasn’t as if she was completely gay. She had truly found Rio attractive and been in love with him. But now all she felt towards him was confusion. He had broken up with her again, Jem coming between them in more ways than one.

 

Part of Jerrica was glad that Rio had broken it off with her. But another part of her was terrified. Being single meant that there was little reason not to turn to sexual temptation. Jerrica was good at obeying the rules when they were there, but it wasn’t so easy to toe the line when there was no relationship to cling to.

 

Jerrica tapped her earrings thoughtfully. She needed to get out of her head, and it would do record sales some good if Jem was photographed out on the town. Having her name splashed on some gossip columns would get the band some free press.

 

“Showtime, Synergy,” she whispered as she tapped her earrings. With practiced moves, she wandered out of her office at the Starlight Music building, avoiding the security cameras with ease. If Jem was caught on the video tapes, it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary, but it was best to avoid any possible questions.

 

So long as Jerrica made it back to her office before sunrise, everybody would just think she fell asleep at her desk again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The club that Jem went to had a throng of photographers outside and a slew of tightlipped security on the inside. Normally a person had to pay a hefty cover charge and sign a non-disclosure agreement about other patrons before being let into the club. Jem didn’t have to bother with such trivialities.

 

“Ma’am,” the bouncer nodded at her as unclipped the rope to let her walk into the bar. The click of cameras and the bright lights of their flashes was exchanged for pounding music and strobe lights as Jem made her way into the dimly lit interior of the club.

 

“Your usual,” a waiter appeared out of nowhere with her preferred drink when she sat down in the secluded booth that had been hastily cleared out for her as she walked across the floor.

 

“Thank you,” she said with a smile as she took the vibrant pink drink from him. She moaned as the alcohol hit her tongue. It wasn’t often that she was able to enjoy an alcoholic beverage. The Starlight House was full of children who might get into trouble with it, and Jerrica had enough pounding headaches from doing gigs around the world. She didn’t need a hangover to complicate the paper work that was always awaiting her while the rest of the band slept off a late night performance.

 

Knocking back her drink, Jem shrugged off her coat, and stepped out of her booth secure in the knowledge that nobody would be allowed into her alcove unless she allowed it. Her short mini skirt rode up even higher on her thighs as she strutted down to the dance floor, balancing perfectly on her high heels.

 

She had no problem finding a dance partner. First there was a tiny, brunette woman who practically melted into Jem’s arms, then there was a tall, burly man who danced fast enough to break in Jem’s new heels and make sweat drip down between her breasts. Then, before she could catch her breath, Jem felt two hands grab her hips and tug her away from her dance partner.

 

“Having fun?” Pizzazz snarled in her ear.

 

Jem whirled around, dangerous smile on her lips. “Jealous?” she challenged.

 

Pizzazz sneered at her, but didn’t move away. Jem smiled in victory and stepped closer, pulling Pizzazz close so that their bodies were pushed together, feeling each other through thin layers of fabric.

 

“I think you missed me,” Jem purred in Pizzazz’s ear.

 

“I think all that pink has gone to your brain,” Pizzazz snapped back.

 

Jem gave a sharp slap to Pizzazz’s rear. “Watch it,” she warned.

 

“Make me,” Pizzazz said with a defiant attitude.

 

Jem threaded her fingers into Pizzazz’s bright green hair and leaned in to kiss her, biting at her lips before pushing her tongue demandingly inside. Pizzazz moaned slid her hands up underneath Jem’s short, orange skirt, fingers tracing the seam of Jem’s panties.

 

“How was that?” Jem asked, breaking their kiss but not dissuading Pizzazz’s hands from their task.

 

“That better have been the opening act,” Pizzazz said. “You’re going to have to do better than that if you want me to forgive you.”

 

“You forgive me?” Jem said as she stepped away, tugging her skirt back down to cover herself. If anybody had been watching he embrace with Pizzazz, they weren’t being obvious about it. “I’m the one that should be forgiving you. You’ve tried to actually kill me.”  


Pizzazz waved a dismissive hand in the air as she started walking towards Jem’s regular booth. “That’s business. You’re a real pain in my ass. All bubblegum pop and soft rock,” she said as she pulled the privacy curtains on the booth shut.

 

“So your immediate solution is to kill me?” Jem asked.

 

“Well, I can’t very well fuck you, now can I? The world isn’t ready for that kind of thing. Can’t have their beloved Jem exposed like that,” Pizzazz grumbled.

 

“You can’t afford to be exposed either,” Jem reminded her.

 

“Yeah, well. I can’t say that I’m too put out about the world. Not when you waltz yourself into my father’s club looking like that. I don’t have to be nice to you, and I get to have a piece of what all those hormonal boys are clamoring for. Best of both worlds,” Pizzazz reasoned.

 

Jem smiled and pushed Pizzazz down onto the soft, wraparound sofa the booth boasted. “I think I’m the one that gets to have a piece of you,” she said as she pulled her tight shit off. Her nipples hardened as they were exposed to the air, bra left sitting under her desk in her office.

 

She unzipped her skirt and kicked it away, left wearing nothing but her earrings, heels and a soaked through G-string.

 

“Mmm,” Pizzazz said as she rubbed her clit, legs splayed wide, skirt rucked up around her hips and panties hanging off her left ankle. “I do like a good show when it’s all for me.”

 

“Too bad it’s not all for you then,” Jem countered as she walked over to stand before Pizzazz.

 

“I think you need to give me something in return,” Jem said as she hooked her thumbs into the thin straps of her G-string and rolled it off her body.

 

“I never get over you dyeing everything,” Pizzazz muttered as she slid off the couch and onto her knees. “If only your adoring public knew what you did with your pubic hair.”

 

Jem didn’t get to reply as Pizzazz applied her mouth to Jem’s pussy. It was likely for the best. What would she tell her rival? That her hair was pink because of her special hologram projector? The thought made Jem want to laugh, but that turned into a moan when Pizzazz’s tongue flicked over her clit.

 

She couldn’t help but push her crotch into Pizzazz’s face, but Pizzazz never minded that. She liked it when Jem took control. The way that Pizzazz kept rubbing at her clit while she ate Jem out showed that she hadn’t changed much since their last tryst.

 

“That’s it,” Jem encouraged as she sank her hand into the almost fluorescent green strands of Pizzazz’s hair and gave it a tug. “That’s it.”

 

Pizzazz made a noise that sounded like an insult, but she didn’t stop fingering herself or licking Jem’s clit. It was a good thing because after weeks of never having time for Rio and then their breakup, there hadn’t been much sex on Jem’s menu.

 

With a cry, she came, muscles clenching in orgasm. Pizzazz pulled away to watch her come, smug look on her face.

 

Jem collapsed onto the sofa, letting her wetness slip against the expensive leather. Pizzazz grunted where she was still kneeling on the floor next to her. They’d had sex enough times now that Jem knew the sounds of Pizzazz’s orgasm.

 

They sat in silence for a while, each of them struggling to catch their breath.

 

“You going to hang around for round two?” Pizzazz croaked as she pushed herself back up on the couch.

 

“I’ve got a meeting in the morning,” Jem answered her honestly. “I can’t stay.”

 

“Figured,” Pizzazz said, any vulnerability gone behind her normal façade in the blink of an eye.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jem offered as she struggled to her feet to start searching for her clothes.

 

“What for?” Pizzazz asked, all affected nonchalance.

 

“For having to leave, for things being the way they are,” Jem explained.

 

“You act like this isn’t just hate sex. Don’t get all soft on me,” Pizzazz ordered, “I can’t stand it.”

 

Jem nodded, ignoring the hints that her main rival maybe wasn’t quite as hard and bitter as she had thought. The world wasn’t going to change in a day. She wasn’t going to be able to walk out her front door tomorrow with another woman on her arm. Even if that did happen, Pizzazz would never be the kind to let her guard or anger down enough to become friends let alone lovers – even if that was what she wanted.

 

“Goodnight,” Jem offered as she finished adjusting her clothing so she didn’t look like she’d just had sex.

 

“See ya at the rock competition in two weeks. Be prepared to wear your loser pants!” Pizzazz called out as Jem stepped out of the curtain, letting it fall behind her.

 

She had one of the waiters call her a trustworthy cab, and went back to Starlight Music only to sneak in and then walk out as Jerrica. The drive home was quiet compared to the pounding bass of the club.

 

“Late night?” Kimber asked when Jerrica walked in through the door.

 

“Yeah,” Jerrica agreed, “you?”

 

“Watched a movie marathon,” Kimber explained with a shrug.

 

“Well, goodnight,” Jerrica wished her sister as she ascended the stairs to go to her room. She heard a faint, “goodnight!” from Kimber before she shut her bedroom door.

 

Jerrica slipped out of her work clothes and into her pajamas. Then she slipped into bed to dream of green.

 

 


End file.
